


Morning Call

by PureFury



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl - Freeform, M/M, Morning After, Rick - Freeform, Rickyl, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickyl. After spending the night together, Rick is charged with the difficult challenge of waking up Daryl. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Call

The morning light streaked through the broken glass of the abandoned house's window and onto Rick Grimes' face. The pale light casted shapes onto the men that lay across the room on the floor, away from the window.

The cop stirred as the light brought him back to consciousness. He groaned and turned his face further into his partner's chest in an attempt to stay in the realm of sleep. Daryl shifted slightly to pull Rick closer to him but remained asleep; he subconsciously wanted to keep his lover close to his side.

Rick begrudgingly peaked open an eye to glance around the small room. The room had odd pieces of wood strewn upon the floor and bricks, rubble and glass were scattered around the area. They had decided to take shelter in the small house after it started to get dark and they were still far away from camp. On a plus side, it had allowed them to spend some time together after the hectic week that they'd had.

Rick leant onto his side and nudged Daryl gently in the ribs with his nose. He breathed it his partner's natural smell.

"Daryl." The cop muttered while lazily rubbing his cheek against the firm side in front of him.

"Mmmgh?" The hunter tried to stay as asleep as possible.

"You gotta get up." He began to shake his partner's shoulder in an attempt to rouse him.

Daryl turned away from the other man so his back was to him. Before he got with him, Rick would have never guessed that Daryl was the type to only awake on his accord. Sure, the hunter could wake up at 4am if he wanted to but he couldn't abide being woken up but anyone but himself.

"No." He muttered sleepily.

Rick placed a gently kiss to Daryl's shoulder blade and shook him again.

"Come on, Daryl."

"Fuck you." He mumbled quietly.

"What about the others? They're gunna be waitin'" The bearded man tried to reason.

"… Fuck them too. I'm sleepin '" Despite his harsh words, the smile could be hear in his voice. He was making himself chuckle.

"Daryl…"

"Rick."

The cop crossed his arms and sighed heavily, "Please…"

There was a second of silence as Daryl thought it through, "Yeah. Fine." He hauled himself up from the hard floor, where they had spent the night. At least it was inside...

"Thank you." Rick said quietly.

He ran his fingers through his long hair, "Meh, whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr- www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com
> 
> Come and say hi x


End file.
